


Fatal Swap

by DeviSan



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Dota Secret Santa 2015, F/M, Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about the relationship between Shendelzare and Dragonus and a fatal decision. Save your friend or your carry? Either way, Shendelzare has to live with her decision and the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for the Dota Secret Santa 2015. My challenge was to write something including Dragonus [Skywrath Mage] and Shendelzare [Vengeful Spirit] being happy!  
> I am no native-speaker so please do not mind typos or minor mistakes. If you see big mistakes, write me and I will correct it!

_**Fatal Swap** _

 

 

_It was a hard fight. The Vengeful Spirit was running as fast as her feet were carrying her towards her teammate and the demon that was following her. Lucifer, the Doombringer was behind the doomed Moon Rider. With the help of her Blink Dagger she was able to get close enough to the vile demon to Nether Swap him away, then using Force Staff on her to help her gaining further distance to the Doombringer. While doing this she heard the screams of her other allies, especially the high pitched voice of a certain Skywrath._

_„Dragonus!“ She was shouting his name, as she turned around. Oh no, he had been following the Spirit to help her and she had swapped the Demon right next to him! What had she done?!_   
_„Dragonus, run!“ Another shout of the Spirit, as she tried to turn around and help him, but she was blocked, since the other Dire heroes were coming for her. Using her first spell she disabled one of those, she ran towards the wounded Sky. But the distance was too much for her to get there in time. He had been fighting with her a lot in the last days. He had been at her side, supporting her and even sharing his bottle or his Tangos, when she was wounded. She did not want to lose him now! Not since she felt a strange warm feeling inside of her body every time she was close to him._   
_„Dragonus! Don't!“ Blood was dripping out of his mouth and he was bleeding from several wounds all over his body. One of his wings was in a strange, unnatural position and the Terrorblade was holding him at his throat._

_„Oh my angel“ The voice of Illidan was dark and rough as he took his blade, wanting to end the Skywraths life but then-_

 

 

With a gasp Shendelzare woke up from her dream. She was bathed in cold sweat and was shivering because of the nightmare. How many times did she have to see this scene. How many times did she have to wake up, being afraid and full of guilt?  
„Dragonus“ She whispered the name of the Skywrath Mage before getting out of her bed. She stumbled a bit as she got out of her quilt and sighed. She would not be able to go back to sleep this night. She simply was not able to continue a normal life with the guilt. Because of her Dragonus was-

It was the seventh night since the accident. Every time she tried to fall asleep she saw the scene out of her last battle. The moment of happiness and pride as she was able to save her Carry and then the terrible feeling of guilt and fear as she saw the demons close to her friend. She sighed. Having a bad headache because of the lack of sleep, being in a bad mood and feeling guilty took all her energy.

 

After putting on her clothes, she went on patrol. Being in her room would not help anybody. She was a nervous wreck at the moment. Better doing something productive then instead of sulking in her own guilt. She would check for the bottom lane. Even though it was night Luna was farming in the jungle and on the lane. Shendelzare watched from distance, since she did not want to talk to anyone at this moment.  
„If only I would be stronger, I would have been able to protect him!“ The Spirit whispered the words to herself, before taking a look at Luna again. Why was the damn woman stronger than she was? She had sold her broken body to a goddess and even now this woman was stronger just because she served Selemene?! It was unfair! With a huff she sat down on a fallen tree. Better stay close to her in case of any enemies wanting to stop Luna from farming.

„Why aren't you in base regenerating and sleeping?“ It was Luna's voice that made her jump and almost Magic-Missile her ally.  
„What, you-“ She looked to the now empty creep spot and the Luna that had been farming there. With a quiet noise the illusion vanished.  
„Fool our enemies with your Manta Style but not me!“ The Spirit seemed angry, but Luna only laughed at her.  
„It is your own fault. Come on, my illusions are not that hard to differ from my true self“ Even Nova huffed in amusement.

„Tch!“ Shendelzare turned her head away. Even here she felt useless now.  
„You will have your vengeance, Spirit. You will be able to kill the Terrorblade and Doom for what they have done to your friend but now go and visit him. I am sure, that he wants to see you. I will be able to survive on my own for now.“  
„I cannot Luna. He is there, because of me! I swapped Doom right next to him. I brought him in danger. Do you really think, that he wants to see me after I almost killed him?!“  
„He is there, because you saved me. I was from far more importance than he is. I will win this battle in a few days, while Dragonus would not be able to do so. He made laning easy and helped me the last days against their endless harassing, but now it is my turn to protect you and your friend. He is wounded, yes. But do you think is in anger because of what you did? He was already low-life when he went to help us. If he would have been scared of getting hurt, why was he there? Now stop whining and go and visit him in base. I am sure he is waiting for you. And another thing. He had it worse. Remember the last time he got doomed? When Oracle was too far away to save him? I had to deny him. Give him a trip to the netherworld. Do you think what you have done was more painful to him, then getting killed by your own ally?“  
Shendelzare bit her lip. Was Luna right? But why did she feel so bad if Dragonus would have accepted his own death in order to bring their victory?

„Thank you.“ With these words Shendelzare got up and turned around.

 

She walked back to the base, past the rax and into the building their ill and wounded were. They were threatened here with the healing water of the fountain of life, as well as with the help of some strong healers they had. She took her time going back. She wanted to see her friend, yes. But at the same time she was scared. Even after reaching the base she stood for some minutes before the door, before she knocked. Would he be angry, like the Spirit thought? Or was Luna right and Dragonus was fine with what had happened.

 

With a sigh she opened the door, entering the room then.

„Dragonus.. do you have time?“ She asked the Skywrath Mage. He had several gazes all over his body and one of his wings was in a plaster. So Terrorblade really broke the wing of Dragonus!  
„Yes, I do.“ The Mage was calm as he looked at her. He was disappointed, but not because she had brought him into danger, no because she had not paid a single visit till now! Even though he had thought that they were friends and possible even more.

„I mean, what else should I do here, instead of laying and reading“ He sighed, looking again at the Spirit.  
„Did you fight again? You look tired!“ He noticed now. Her eyes were dull and her hair also. Also her usually aggressive aura was lowered. Was she wounded? What had happened in the time he was here in base? Did the enemies came closer? Did he had to fight even though he was still wounded?  
„No, just- it does not matter. How do you feel?“ Shendelzare pulled the chair closer to his bed before sitting on it. She did not want to sit on his bed, like she had usually done. The thought of being so close to him felt wrong at the moment. It broke her heart to be apart from him now after she started to get feelings for him.  
„Does it hurt bad?“ Sometimes she wished for healing abilities, so she could help Dragonus or the others. But Oracle already had bought the Mekansm. And two of these magical artefacts would be useless.

„It is okay. The healers here do a good job.“ He said with a smile on his lips now. Even though Dragonus did not like to make her worry, it somewhat felt good to know, that she did care for him.  
„Shendelzare“ He whispered her name. Apart from Dragonus no one on the battlefield used her name. They called her Spirit, Venge or something like that. But Dragonus was none of them!

„Hm?“ The Spirit was not even able to return the look of Dragonus. Too deep was the feeling of guilt in her guts.

„I waited for you.“ It was no real accuse, he just wanted to know why Shendelzare did not visit him earlier. Was she disgusted by his weakness? Or was it something different? The thought, that Shendelzare felt guilty of her Swap did not cross his mind. It made perfect sense, that she prefered saving Luna instead of him!  
„Why?“

„What why?“ The Skywraith was confused.  
„Because I missed you!“ Dragonus smiled at the Spirit who managed to take a quick look at Dragonus. Why did he miss her after what she had done?  
„But, why? I mean, I swapped the demon towards you! Because of me you are wounded and you were in danger. You almost-“ She stopped talking now. Embarrassed by her own fault, she turned her head away again. Surely he was angry! He just did not show it! The usually proud woman was filled with insecurity.  
„And? You saved Luna! She is our carry! She had to be safe! After her being saved you can worry for me or Oracle.“ He reached for her hand, carefully touching it as if he was not sure about being allowed to do it. The gentle touch made her jerk. Dragonus thought, that it was right, what she had done?

„Are you just saying this for me to feel better, or do you really mean it Dragonus?“ Carefully she raised her head, looking into the blue irides of Dragonus.

Every time she looked into his eyes, she had this strange feeling. It remembered her of the bright sky, of the ability to fly. Strong wings bringing her further into the sky, higher and higher. The endless freedom of being able to fly. Shendelzare did not even realize, that she had started to smile at the other one.  
„Shendelzare?“ Dragonus raised one eyebrow in surprise before he returned the smile. As long as Shendelzare was happy and well he was too!  
„Of course I mean this. Shendelzare, you are the light of my heart! Thanks to your fast reaction Luna survived and you created enough time for Oracle to come to us and save me! Without your Swap Luna would have died! Did you really worry about me being mad at you?“ He shook his head while entangling his claws with her fingers.

„...“ Shendelzare being silent was enough of an answer.

„Stop worrying! I will regenerate. Soon my body will be fine and then we can fight together! Side by side! Uh- did I say something wrong?“ Why did she got up? Was she mad now? She even stopped touching his hand!

Without saying anything Shendelzare walked around the bed, going to the side of the bed were the not-broken wing of Dragonus was.

That the Skywrath was able to forgive her, more than that, that he was able to accept her in every way. It made her feel special somewhat. And she wanted to return the feeling. It was hard for her to show some affection, since she was not used to it anymore. But maybe Dragonus liked what she had in mind now.  
„Can you move a bit?“ Her voice was soft as she first sat on the bed, before lifting the thin quilt and then carefully sliding under it.

„Uhm.. Shendelzare, I-err!“ The Skywrath blushed as he felt her body so close to his. Even after all the times they had shared a bed together, cuddling and nestling against each other. It still was special to him. She was the one he loved after all! And it was special that she searched for closeness. Usually it was Dragonus who came to the other one, wrapping one wing around her and making sure, that she did not freeze.

„Be quiet.“ She said it with a smile, before resting her head on his shoulder after making sure, that he had no wounds there.

She really had thought, that he was mad, but now? She could almost laugh about herself. Of course he was not mad, he never was. Even after all her yelling and fighting when she first saw him, after her fall. When she had thought, he was in league with her sisters and their treason. He never minded it, instead he had been there, trying to cheer her up. Promise her, that he had nothing to do with her sisters and even promising her, that he will find a way to regain her wings, her old body.

 

„I-“ Dragonus started, ignoring her protest, but then he felt a finger upon his lips.  
„Shh!“ Shendelzare looked him in the eyes, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

The Skywrath felt his feathers puffing up because of the joy that flooded his body. A kiss on the cheek was more than he had expected! He had not been kissed before. While smiling he blushed crimson red, wrapping one wing around Shendelzare to pull her closer.

„You are my heart, my wings. I will always be there for you. I will protect you and no one shall harm you anymore!“ He whispered quietly, holding her close to his body. The Spirit did not respond, instead she just muttered in a pleasant way.

 

Behind locked doors Shendelzare was able to show a side of her, that apart from Dragonus no one knew. She was vulnerable and affectionate, while on the battlefield she was strong and cold to others.

Maybe it was, because she had been able to trust someone again after the treason of her sisters. The trust she had found in Dragonus was something special and precious for her. After years and years of hate and the craving for vengeance she was finally being able to feel something else again. Something warm and beautiful, filling her with happiness. It was the feeling of loving and getting loved. She knew, she had found true happiness in Dragonus!

 


End file.
